


Trade

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Dean, Omega Jared, Partner Swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Alpha!Sam and Omega!Dean somehow meet Omega!Jared and Alpha!Jensen. When the Omegas hit their Heats simultaneously, sexy times ensue.





	Trade

“Can’t believe we’re doing this,” Jensen murmurs as he watches Sam and Dean undress.

The Alpha doesn’t sound upset-more awed than anything else. His hungry eyes have Dean blushing and ducking his head. His hole is already leaking slick and he’s sure the Alphas in the room can smell it.

It’s just pure chance that Jared and Jensen happened to get dragged into Sam and Dean’s universe the week of Dean’s Heat, and even more of a coincidence that it happens to be the week of Jared’s Heat as well. They talked things out and, well, here they are

Jared is already naked and sitting on the edge of the big bed. Dean watches him- watches how he leans back and lets his legs fall open.

“Believe it,” the other Omega says brightly. “C’mon, I want you to prep me.” he falls back on the bed, propping himself on his elbows and drawing his knees up toward his chest.

Jensen makes a low, growly noise. He quickly rids himself of the rest of his clothes and joins Jared on the bed, blanketing the tall Omega with his body.

It’s strange to be looking at two people who look just like Sam and Dean, but aren’t Sam and Dean. There are differences, of course- Jensen is an Alpha to Dean’s Omega, Jared is an Omega to Sam’s Alpha, for starters. The actors lack the scars the brothers share and their tattoos are apparently temporary. They even hold themselves differently. Jensen’s shoulders are more relaxed. Jared stands taller, not worried about have to make himself appear small so as not to frighten anyone- his Omega disposition is more than enough. Despite the differences, though, watching Jared and Jensen together is somehow both disconcerting and hot as hell.

“They look good, don’t they?” Sam purrs, naked body molding to Dean’s back. Jensen is working Jared open, Omega slick already dripping over his hand as he draws soft, desperate sounds from the younger man’s mouth. The Heat scent permeating the room has to be overpowering, but the Alphas are somehow as calm as can be.

Dean nods, pushing his ass back against Sam’s cock. “Wanna prep me?” he asks, turning a little to look at his brother.

“No, I want to watch Jared prep you.” he nudges Dean toward the bed. “Go on, get up there.”

Biting back a moan, Dean climbs onto the bed. He settled on his hands and knees by Jared’s head, legs spread wide. Jared shifts so his head is between Dean’s knees.

Jared’s fingers stroke gently over Dean’s hole at the same time his lips wrap around the tip of Dean’s cock. Dean’s arms give out with a low groan, dropping his shoulders to the mattress, and his spreads his legs moe to bring his rapidly hardening cock lower. He can hear Jensen and Sam murmuring together about how good the two look, but ignores them in favor of enjoying the dual sensations Jared is causing. There’s a finger pushing in now and combined with the wet heat around his cock, Dean is going out of his mind.

Jared crooks his finger, nudging against Dean’s prostate and pulling a whine from his chest. Dean relaxes into the man’s touch, letting the sensations wash over him as he’s breached by a second finger.

The mattress tilts and Dean looks up to see Sam kneeling by his head, erection bobbing inches from Dean’s lips.

“Want it?” Sam asks, shifting forward a little to smack the head against Dean’s cheek.

Dean nods, pushing himself up a little, mouth open and eager. Sam rubs the tip against his lower lip, teasing him with it. Dean waits, knowing is he’s patient, he’ll be rewarded. Sure enough, a moment later Sam grabs the back of his head and presses in. the familiar weight settles across his tongue.

Part of him thought it would be weird, having Sam on one end and someone who looks like Sam on the other, but he can feel the difference. Jared’s hands are softer, lacking the scars and calluses Sam has built up over the years. His touch is gentle as he explores Dean’s body, figuring out just what makes him whine and groan around Sam’s cock.

“I’m ready,” Dean gasps out, lifting his mouth free. “Please…”

Sam pulls Dean upright. “What do you need?”

“Need a cock,” Dean whimpers. “Need your cock, Alpha.”

“Mmm, I think there’s someone else who wants a turn at your ass fist. Maybe you should ask him nicely.”

Dean twists to meet Jensen’s intense gaze. “Please, Alpha, I need it…”

Jensen smirks, sliding his fingers free of Jared’s sloppy hole. He rounds the bed to kneel on Dean’s other side. He strokes his cock slowly, spreading Jared’s slick over it. Dean always considered himself well-endowed, particularly for an Omega, but Jensen is just as hung as Sam is and the sight has Dean’s mouth watering.

“You want this?” Jensen asks, clean hand curling around the back of Dean’s head and pulling him up until their faces are close together, lips almost brushing. He chuckles at Dean’s frantic nod. “Present of me, Omega.”

Dean pulls away from Jared and Sam, quickly getting into position with his ass upturned for Jensen. His own slick runs over his balls and down the backs of his thighs. He feels the fat head of Jensen’s cock against his hole, just resting there. Dean bites his lip and fights to keep his hips still. Jensen’s hand strokes up his spine, settling between his shoulder blades. He puts weight there, punning Dean to the mattress just before he pushes in with one smooth stroke.

Dean wails as he’s suddenly filled, Jensen’s cock stretching him open and slamming against his prostate. Under any other circumstances, his body would protest the penetration of someone other than his Mate. But this is special. Dean wants this, for one, and his body seems to know that Jensen is practically Dean, except an Alpha. It welcomes the intrusion like Jensen belongs there.

“Look so good like this, Omega,” Sam coos, one hand petting Dean’s hair. “How does he feel?”

“So good,” Dean sighs.

Jensen jerks his head toward Jared, who’s now fingering his own hole while watching the other three with pleading eyes. “Sam, can you give him some attention? It’s not good to leave him alone for too long.”

Sam seems to understand, already moving to sit beside Jared’s head. “Dean is the same way.” he runs his hand over Jared’s long torso, following his arm to pull his fingers from his hole. “You want something in you, Omega? Hmmm?”

Jared make a mewling noise, arching his body and spreading his legs, offering himself up to Sam. The Alpha shoots Jensen a questioning look.

“Go on,” Jensen encourages. “He likes to be on top.”

Sam’s eyes darken at those words. “Slutty little Omega likes riding cock, huh?”

Jared nods, pink mouth hanging open as he stares at Sam’s erection. He looks so hungry for it.

“Suck his cock,” Dean suggests, glancing up at Sam. “Wanna see you suck his cock, Jared.”

When Sam nods his assent, Jared surges forward and takes the Alpha’s cock as deep as he can on the first go. His hands fly up to grip Sam’s thighs, bracing himself as he begins to bob his head. The sight combined with the thick cock pounding his insides to pieces is almost enough to send Dean over the edge, but Jensen’s tight grip on the base of his cock helps him hold it off.

“They look good, don’t they?” Jensen says, leaning down to speak right into Dean’s ear. “We’re lucky men.”

“Uh-huh,” Dean replies, barely able to make a coherent noise.

Jensen sits up and gives a particularly hard thrust, punching a high-pitched sound from Dean’s throat. “Sam, let Jared ride you.”

Sam doesn’t hesitate. He drags Jared off his cock and rolls onto his back, guiding the Omega to straddle his hips. Jared is already biting his lip and wiggling his ass. Dean knows how that feels- when he’s so worked up and needs something in him five minutes ago. Jared doesn’t have to wait long. Sam hold the base of his cock steady, nudging the tip against Jared’s hole, and then guides the Omega to sink down onto it. The blissed out expression on Jared’s face has Dean grinning. He knows that feeling, too. Sam is big- bigger than any other Alpha Dean’s met- and the way he fills an empty hole is practically a heavenly experience.

“Fuck yourself,” Sam commands, moving both his hands to behind his own head and leaving Jared to do all the work.

Jared doesn’t seem to mind. He braces his hands on Sam’s chest and starts rolling his hips, biting his lower lip a darker pink as he does. The sounds he makes have Dean grinding back against Jensen, searching eagerly for an orgasm that’s staying just out of reach.

Jared looks amazing as he works himself on Sam’s cock. His body is all muscle, like Sam, but a little leaner. It seems that, like Sam, he has a natural tendency toward a slimmer build and has to work hard to put on muscle. Jared doesn’t seem to work as hard as Sam- perhaps it’s personal preference, perhaps because he’s an Omega, or maybe he just hasn’t had time to work out recently. Dean can’t imagine film schedules make it easy to have a regular workout routine. Whatever the reason, no one is complaining. Not when Jared’s lower stomach bulges a little with every downward push.

Sam has noticed this, too. He presses his palm against Jared’s abs, feeling the bulge. “Fuck, Omega. Look at that. My cock is too big for your little belly.”

The Omega whines, leaning back and bracing his hands on Sam’s thighs behind him. His legs are spread wide, everything on display, and Dean admires his confidence. He’s not sure he could show off like that, not in front of a couple of men he barely knows, but Jared seems right at home. He throws his head back and really let’s go, bouncing on Sam’s cock like it’s the only thing he wants to do for the rest of his life. Sam looks like he just might let him.

Dean should be jealous, but he’s not. He’s really not. Maybe he’s too turned on to be jealous, but he doesn’t think that’s it. It’s like with Jensen- his instincts know that Jared isn’t a threat, that his Mate will still be his when this is all over.

Speaking of…

“Gonna cum for me, Omega?” Jensen asks, hands leaving bruises on Dean’s hips.  Dean can feel the beginnings of Jensen’s knot catching on the rim of his hole, quickly growing larger. “I want you to cum while I knot you. Can you do that?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean whimpers, digging his fingers into the sheets.

“Good.”

A few more thrusts and Jensen’s knot catches on Dean’s hole, finally reaching its full size. It presses hard on Dean’s prostate and sends him over the edge. His inner muscles immediately begin milking Jensen’s cock and it works. Dean moans happily at the feeling of hot cum filling him up, soothing the painful heat in his belly.

Once he’s stopped cumming, Jensen rolls them onto their sides and spoons up behind him. The movement jostles his knot and sends Dean into another orgasm, but once they’re settled, they’re good until the knot goes down.

Sam knots Jared a few minutes later, pulling the Omega down hard on his cock and driving an almost painful cry from him. Jared spills in messy streaks over Sam’s belly and his own hand, hips rocking a little to draw soft groans from Sam. He slumps down against Sam’s chest, head against his shoulder.

“That was amazing,” Sam says when he’s caught his breath.

Dean nods in agreement. “We’re going to have to trade off a few more times before this Heat ends.”

Jensen presses a soft kiss to the back of Dean’s shoulder. “I would not be opposed to that.”


End file.
